


Distracted

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Geiz is annoyed that Woz pointed out that he was distracted during the recent fight with an another ride. When the team breaks off into pairs Sougo distracts Geiz even moreSequel to 'Can I stay here tonight?' but can also be read as a stand alone fic
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz & Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 16





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is supposed to be a sequel to my other fic 'Can I stay here' but you don't have to have read that fic to read this one,You just have to ship Sougo and Geiz. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

Kamen Rider Zi-O

Rated M

Geiz x Sougo

Distracted

The trio of Kamen riders were facing off with the latest another rider. Unfortunately, it escaped in an explosion. Along with Tsukuyomi they all gathered to discuss what they should do next. Woz shot his former resistance mate an annoyed look.

“Well…” started Sougo but was interrupted by the older man.

“That would have been better if someone had been focusing solely on the fight and wasn’t distracted,” he claimed.

“Huh?! What’s that supposed to mean?” Geiz growled back.

“It meant that you were not thinking about the fight at hand and was distracted and cost us defeating the another rider,” Woz took a step towards him and the other did the same. Sougo took a step in between separating them.

“Tsukuyomi, Woz you two go that way and Geiz and I will search over here,” he suggested. She nodded and then took Woz by the arm and dragged him off in the direction that the future king had pointed. Geiz turned around and stalked off leaving Sougo to follow him.

They walked along the river in an area that not many people traveled, especially at that time of day. Geiz felt Sougo’s eyes on the back of his head. He turned around with an annoyed glare.

“What?!”

“Nothing. Well not nothing. Woz was right you were distracted during the battle,”

“Whose fault do you think that is?” he growled and shoved him against the wall of the underpass. Sougo looked at him wide eyed.

“Mine?”

“Yeah. I can’t stop thinking about what we. Your hand on my… and your lips…” Sougo smiled at this revelation and leaned in and captured his lips before he could say anything else. Geiz automatically reciprocated the kiss and slid his tongue inside the other’s welcoming mouth. Sougo wrapped his arms around his neck as he stepped closer pressing their bodies together. Living up to the name demon lord Sougo devilishly grinned his hips up against Geiz’s. They broke for air for just a moment before they went back to kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Geiz could feel himself getting hard but he didn’t’ really care. All he cared about was the other boys mouth tangled with his and his body against his.

Sougo pushed Geiz away enough to break the kiss. The future rider’s mouth followed the other but couldn’t reconnect. Again, a devilish smile crossed Sougo’s face before he slipped his hand between them and cupped Geiz’s hard member through his pants. He moaned and leaned his head into his shoulder. His head didn’t rest there for long for the brunet boy slid down to his knees in front of him.

“Zi-o..” Sougo squeezed a little, “S. Sougo” With that the kneeling boy quickly undid his pants and fished out the harden member. He licked a long stripe up the side of it before taking it all into his mouth causing Geiz to moan loudly. He bit his lip to silence himself. Although there was no one around he still didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention. Both of his hands braced him up on the wall while Sougo went to town on his cock, licking and sucking. He mentally blamed it on his ragging hormones, but he bucked several times into Sougo’s mouth, but it seemed like Sougo had no problem taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth. One of his hands slid down to entwine in Sougo’s brown locks. He felt a smile against his cock.

“Sougo,” he practically growled as he came into his mouth. The want to be king took all of it and swallowed. Geiz panted as fixed his clothes. Sougo stood grinning and wiping his bottom lip with his thumb. Geiz blushed as he looked at him.

“I hope this doesn’t distract you all day,” he teased, “We should go check in with the others,” Sougo started walking away still smiling.

“Like hell it will! Just you wait, Zi-o! You’re gonna be the one distracted next time and calling out my name!” Geiz declared following. Sougo turned to look at him.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
